A Little Less Beautiful Nightmare, A Little More Touch Me
by No. Looking
Summary: Nafsuku untuk mereka adalah pelarian, sedangkan nafsuku untukmu adalah fakta penting yang sayangnya terlalu sering dimuat di majalah fiksi. Aku frustasi, meniduri banyak gadis, lalu ketika kau tak lagi dalam jarak rengkuhku aku memutuskan untuk pergi. Klise./Gay, playboy, hint smut, incest. Let my love gone wild. Birth-fic yang terlambat untuk Shizuharakuro98, sebelum hiatus


_**[Sekarang aku merasa bodoh telah terbuai oleh keindahanmu]**_

_._

_._

_._

_._

_._

**A LITTLE LESS BEAUTIFUL NIGHTMARE, A LITTLE MORE TOUCH ME**

**T**

**Angst—Romance**

**Gay, Incest, playboy, hint straight, cursing, hint lemon, OOC, typo, alur terlalu cepat, etc**

**For Shizuharakuro89. HAPPY BORNDAY! (first of August)**

**Nurarihyon No Mago—Shibashii H.**

**...tidak sesuai selera Anda? Silahkan pergi dan jangan kembali...**

_._

_._

_._

_._

_._

Suara itu lagi.

"_Yes, lov. Good nite, love ya._"

Pasti diakhiri dengan kecupan.

"_Mmhh, sweet dream._"

Lalu pemilik suara itu akan memutus sambungan dan mengganti lawan bicaranya.

"_Hi, sweetheart_. Merindukanku?"

Lalu percakapan itu akan berjalan lagi sebagaimana yang sudah-sudah.

Hampir setiap malam aku selalu mendengar percakapan antara pria dan wanita yang saling berbisik mesra dan bertukar kalimat intim. Suara si pria selalu terdengar rendah dan agak mendesah, setiap tutur katanya selalu sopan meski terkadang aku mendengar beberapa kosakata kotor yang rasanya agak ganjil jika pria itu yang mengucapkannya.

Sebetulnya aku tak peduli akan suara-suara itu.

"Wao! Tenang, _sweety_. Aku janji akan mendatangimu besok. Waktunya akan kuberitahu nanti, aku harus mengatur jadwalku dulu, oke?"

Hanya saja...

"_Yes, good job hun._ Kalau kau mau, boleh aku mengajakmu pergi besok? Boleh, di kamarmu atau sewa hotel?"

...suara-suara itu selalu mengganggu tidurku.

Memang tidak setiap hari, tapi ketika tanggalan sudah menunjukkan akhir minggu frekuensi percakapan itu pasti melonjak. Kalimat-kalimat yang kudengar itu selalu berasal dari satu pria dengan bebagai wanita.

Aku ingin menegur siapa pun itu. Mereka mengganggu tidurku bahkan sering membuatku bangun dengan celana yang tidak dapat kudeskripsikan lagi keadaannya, tapi ada satu masalah—

"Aku? Tentu saja hanya ada engkau di hatiku. _You're my one and __**only**__love..._"

—aku tak tahu siapa pemilik suara itu.

_**.**_

_**You're the one that I need, what does that mean?**_

_**[Spice!—Kagamine Len]**_

_**.**_

Aku memutuskan untuk bersantai di rumah hari Sabtu.

Aku meminta semua pelayan rumahku untuk membiarkanku merasakan ketenangan dan kesendirian—gampangnya sih, aku mengusir mereka dari ruanganku seperti yang aku lakukan tiap kali kejadian aku-tidak-bisa-tidur karena ulah pemilik suara itu yang terus menghantui telingaku sampai pagi buta.

Apa boleh buat, semua pelayan di rumahku ini terlalu over-protektif terhadap majikan mereka. Terutama aku yang merupakan pemimpin klan Nura generasi ketiga; keluarga _yakuza*_ terkuat di Jepang. Kalau tidak kupaksa, aku tak akan pernah bisa mendapat kebebasan terlebih setelah menamatkan pendidikan _home-schooling_-ku beberapa tahun yang lalu.

Khusus hari ini, setiap panggilan yang ditujukan padaku hanya akan kuladeni dari balik pintu, kecuali untuk keluargaku.

"...panas...!" geramku pelan. Padahal aku sudah mengikat rambut perak-hitamku, membuka jendela lebar-lebar dan meminum minuman dingin tapi tetap saja hawa panas jatuh hati padaku. Apakah dosa menjadi pria tampan dan seksi sepertiku?!

Tiba-tiba ketukan ringan terdengar.

"_Onii-sama,*_"

Suara remaja pria yang selalu terdengar riang.

"Masuk!"

Aku menolehkan kepalaku ke arah pintu, di sana terlihat adik kecilku memakai baju santai; kaus polo dengan _jeans_ berwarna biru gelap dan ransel yang ditenteng di punggungnya. Adikku, Nura Rikuo yang baru saja 17 tahun hari ini pun terlihat manis alih-alih tampan.

Adik yang sudah lama tidak bertatap muka denganku. Rikuo-ku yang kurindukan.

"_Nanda yo otouto?*_"

Adikku tersenyum lalu berucap, "Aku ada kerja kelompok dengan teman-teman sekelasku, aku izin pamit ya?"

Kerja kelompok? Masih zaman ya mengerjakan PR itu? Hah, aku mana tahu pemikiran sekolah formal? Tentu cuma adikku ini yang tahu; maksudku, hitung Ibu kami.

"Terserah, jangan pulang malam. Sudah pamit _jiji*_ dan Wakana-_Okaasama*?_"

Rikuo—pemuda berambut cokelat-hitam dengan pupil yang juga berwarna cokelat, adik beda Ibuku tersayang—mengangguk riang. "_Hai'*_! Aku sudah melakukannya sebelum kemari! Aku juga akan membawa senjata untuk melindungi diri! Kalau begitu aku berangkat!"

"Tunggu, Rikuo kau harus membawa Kubina—!"

Aku terlambat.

Adikku sudah melesat sejauh mungkin setelah mengecup dahiku dan ketika aku keluar dari kamarku, ia sudah menghilang di tikungan koridor rumah bagian tengah ini.

Anak itu... seharusnya ia sadar diri akan posisinya sebagai anggota klan Nura!

"Ck... sudahlah!"

Meninggalkan Nura Yoru, kakaknya yang hebatnya ini di tengah-tengah pembicaraan bukan hal yang bagus. Ketika ia pulang nanti, aku harus menghukumnya mengenai pelajaran tata krama. Apalagi setelah mementingkan tugas kelompok daripada saudaranya yang masih ingin memuaskan rasa rindu.

Tapi melihat langit sekarang sepertinya aku harus menunda hukuman kedisiplinan sampai kemilau senja diganti oleh kelamnya malam.

Sepertinya aku lupa waktu.

_**.**_

_**How can you be so calm in front of a beast?**_

_**[Sweet's Beast—KAITO]**_

_**.**_

Nafas kedua insan itu terengah, dengan sedikit pacuan hormon, keduanya tersentak dengan mata yang berkabut akan surgawi dunia fana.

Sang wanita melenguh nikmat, sedangkan partnernya mengerang dan melepaskan diri dengan agak kasar.

Lengket, batin sang pria. Ia merasa begitu lega meski tidak sampai sepenuhnya. Pulang ke rumah nanti ia akan memastikan diri untuk mandi dan berkumur-kumur berulang kali.

"_D—darl..._"

Nafas sang pria masih terputus-putus, namun ia berusaha untuk memberikan senyum simpul untuk gadis berambut _auburn_ yang tergila-gila akan dirinya.

"_Yes?_"

Sang wanita tersenyum manis, "Terima kasih..." lalu gadis itu pun tertidur di kamarnya yang luas.

Sang pria mengecup pelan dahi gadis berambut cokelat tersebut. Ia besyukur sudah merencanakan semua ini dan melaksanakannya ketika rumah teman kencannya yang satu ini tengah kosong dan hanya ada gadisnya selama 3 hari berturut-turut.

"Aku yang seharusnya berterimakasih..." gumamnya pelan. Matanya menyorotkan kesedihan mendalam.

Yang ia inginkan bukan gadis-gadis yang mau menyerahkan segalanya untuknya. Yang ia inginkan adalah seorang pria berambut perak-hitam terlebih setelah merasakan afeksi sayang yang tercurah dari bola mata pria tersebut sebelum pergi kemari.

Yoru. Yoru-ku tercinta. Yoru-ku yang merindukanku. _I just need __**my**__ Yoru_...

Secara perlahan, tangannya yang tengah memakaikan baju untuk sang gadis meraba saku celananya. Ia menekan beberapa nomor di _keypad_ ponselnya, menelepon gadis lain dan kali ini ia berencana 'main kasar'.

"_Afternoon, lov. I miss you so much..._"

_**.**_

_**I never see affectionate love as something necessary,**_

_**Since passion is so much easier, isn't it?**_

_**[Spice!—Kagamine Len]**_

_**.**_

"Apa yang kau lakukan, Riku?"

Aku menatap bingung sosok adikku yang tengah menjemur pakaiannya sendiri. Rikuo balik menatapku dengan sorot tanya, namun ia tak berkata apa-apa dan melanjutkan pekerjaannya.

Membuatku yang tumben-tumbennya bangun pagi dengan segar karena pemilik suara intim tiap malam tidak menyambangi tidurku kali ini merasa tidak diacuhkan.

"Riku—jawab aku."

Rikuo menghela nafas, lalu berbalik menghadapku. Ia terlihat lelah. "_Onii-sama_ sudah melihatnya, 'kan? Aku sedang menjemur baju."

Aku merasa tersinggung. Rikuo-kecilku tak pernah menjawab kalimatku dengan nada menyebalkan yang berkesan sangat terganggu seperti tadi.

"Setelah sebelumnya mencuci semua pakaianmu sendiri?!" bentakku. Rikuo hanya mengangguk seraya mengibas-ibaskan kaus polo yang ia pakai hari Sabtu lalu. Sejenak mataku menangkap noda kecil berwarna merah dan pink di kerahnya.

"Noda apa itu?"

Rikuo mengernyit, lalu ia mencari-cari noda yang kumaksud. Ketika ia menemukannya, ia terkekeh.

"Pengalaman buruk, _nii-sama_. Bertabrakan dengan nenek-nenek yang berlipstik tebal setelah seminggu sebelumnya kena peluk tante-tante menor bermata minus bukan pengalaman yang bagus."

Aku tertawa mendengarnya.

Usai menertawakan nasib adikku, aku bertanya lagi, "Kenapa bukan Tsurara yang mencuci dan menjemurkan baju untukmu? Seingatku aku memilihnya bukan hanya untuk menjaga dan mengawalmu."

Rikuo tersenyum manis, lalu berpindah posisi untuk tempat menjemur yang lebih luas. "Tsurara terkilir tadi pagi, jadi aku memaksanya untuk istirahat," jelasnya dengan nada tenang. Saat seperti inilah yang membuatku sadar betapa berbedanya Rikuo denganku.

Rikuo bagaikan mentari, sedangkan aku bagaikan rembulan. Ia hangat dan penuh kasih, sebaliknya sebagai kakaknya aku justru pendiam, dingin dan mudah termakan emosi.

Tak masalah, selama aku menyayanginya.

Rikuo memeras sedikit pakaian miliknya sambil bersenandung pelan. Kidung lembut yang seingatku dulu selalu dinyanyikan oleh Ibu sebelum aku terlelap. Suaranya yang manis itu memanjakan telingaku.

Rikuo. Rikuo-ku satu-satunya.

"_Nii-sama_," panggilnya pelan. Refleks, segera kudongakkan kepalaku dan mataku bertemu ekspresi menggemaskan yang selalu ia pasang tiap merasa ingin tahu. Wajah yang tersenyum dengan polosnya dan matanya yang terlihat lebar dengan cerdas.

"apa yang kau pikirkan mengenai Tsurara? Kudengar kau sudah harus mencari mempelai, bukan?" tanyanya dengan senyum masih terulas. Aku yang mendengarnya menaikkan alis.

Apa hubungannya dengan Tsurara?

Tunggu.

Mempelai, hm?

Wajah Rikuo terlihat aneh sedetik, namun ketika mataku berkedip ekspresinya sudah berubah menjadi menggemaskan lagi. Ia tersenyum riang lalu membalik badannya dan kembali ke pekerjaannya semula; menjemur.

Sebenarnya apa mau anak itu?

"Hei, hei! Jangan jinjit, kau akan jatuh! Sini, biar aku menggendongmu!"

"Haha~! _Onii-sama_ gendong yang erat ya!"

_**.**_

_**That's fine, for you're my one and only love**_

_**[MAGNET—Megurine Luka&Hatsune Miku]**_

_**.**_

"Lagi-lagi ia tak sadar..."

Pandanganku terfokus pada sosok Yoru yang sedang menasihati Tsurara dengan ekspresi tidak senang tanpa rasa acuh sedikit pun terhadap latihan pedang yang tadi aku tekuni. Sepertinya masalah tugas Tsuara mengawal seorang lagi Tuan Muda di Klan Nura yang tidak ia laksanakan hari ini.

Salahnya juga, sih. Pakai lari-lari segala setelah tanpa sengaja melihat sosok Yoru-ku yang sedang ganti baju pagi tadi. Terlebih setelah melihat wajah damai _sandaime_ yang terlihat sangat puas di pagi hari.

Wanita itu pantas mendapatkannya.

Bagus. Lakukan terus, _ore hitori no Yoru*_... cerca ia.

Tsurara terlihat nyaris menangis, lalu ia menundukkan kepalanya.

Namun setelah terbang ke angkasa hatiku kini terhempas. Paru-paruku terasa seakan tengah dibelah.

Yoru-ku... membelai rambut Tsurara dengan sayang.

"T-tapi Yoru-_sama—_"

"Sudah, sudah... kali ini aku ampuni kesalahanmu. Sekali lagi kau lalai dalam tugasmu menjaga dan merawat Riku, hukuman menunggumu."

Darahku kini tak ubahnya dengan air mendidih yang masih dipanaskan. Amarahku memuncak dan aku ingin sekali mencabik-cabik siapa pun yang berani menaruh mata ke Yoru-ku.

Yoru itu milikku.

Tanpa sadar pedang yang sedang kugenggam untuk latihan hari ini agak remuk bagian gagangnya. Tak lama kemudian aku mendapatkan sebuah ide.

Ide cemerlang untuk mendapatkan perhatian Yoru.

_**CRAASH!**_

Dengan 'tanpa sengaja' aku melukai telapak tanganku di bagian yang biasanya mudah terluka ketika menyarungkan pedang. Bagus, akurasinya tepat. Darahku mengucur dengan deras—

"Kau,"

—dan menetes ke tanah. Sial.

Nurarihyon melihatnya.

_Shoudaisho_* Klan Nura yang kini tak lebih dari kakek-kakek kelebihan tenaga berdiri di belakangku dengan cerutu di tangannya. Tatapan beliau mengarah pada pohon sakura favorit istrinya semasa hidup, Youhime alih-alih kepada diriku yang masih berdarah.

"_Hai'? Nandesuka*?_" balasku dengan riang. _Shit_, sepertinya kakek tua bangka kelebihan hormon ini tidak mempercayai senyum manisku. Ia malah menatapku tajam.

"Lakukan sesukamu, tapi jangan lupa usai dari acaramu dengan Yoru segera datang ke ruanganku."

"Eh—?"

"Ada yang harus kita bicarakan."

_I'm a deadman..._

Aku hanya menjawabnya dengan anggukan. Nurarihyon menatapku datar sambil lalu. Malas berpikir rumit, aku memutuskan untuk menyimpan semua pertanyaanku nanti. Karena sekarang yang terpenting adalah...

"**AKH**! Siapa pun tolong ambilkan aku perban—!"

Asalkan Yoru masih peduli dan melihat ke arahku, apa pun bukan masalah.

_**.**_

_**A fault? Well, to tell the truth, she has countless flaws**_

_**[World Is Mine—Kagamine Len ver.]**_

_**.**_

Aku sedang jalan-jalan mengelilingi seisi rumah sambil memikirkan adikku.

Sejak ia pergi untuk kerja kelompok dua minggu lalu, kami makin sering menghabiskan waktu bersama, tapi akhir-akhir ini aku sering melihat bercak merah yang aneh di tubuhnya. Juga bekas luka yang aku yakini akibat kecerobohannya waktu latihan—sekarang aku harus selalu memantaunya. Padahal percakapan misterius itu makin sering terdengar dan makin terasa 'panas'.

Bercak yang tercetak jelas di kulitnya itu ia tutupi dengan kimono; cara yang cerdas. Tapi tiap aku bertanya bekas apa itu ia akan mengatakan digigit serangga.

Tapi bercak itu cukup lebar dan ada di beberapa bagian tubuhnya. Kenapa aku tahu? Karena aku mandi bersamanya kemarin. _Wajar_ 'kan sesama saudara mandi bersama? Terlebih yang saling merindu seperti kami.

Akhir-akhir ini aku juga melihat tingkah Tsurara makin aneh; lebih kikuk dan aku curiga kalau ia demam lebih dari seminggu. Yah, ia makin manis, sih... dan jujur saja aku mulai mempertimbangkan usul anggota Klan Nura untuk segera mencari istri.

Cocok.

Semua pikiranku terhapus sembari langkahku terhenti ketika aku melihat suatu benda yang bergetar dan mengeluarkan lagu.

Ponsel, tentu aku tahu benda itu berikut kegunaannya. Tapi siapa yang meletakkannya di lantai depan kamar mandi ini?

Iseng, kutekan asal tombol ponsel _flip_ berwarna hitam itu. _Wallpaper-_nya bergambar pegunungan yang sepertinya pernah kulihat sedikit tertutupi oleh kolom _password_.

Aah, benar juga. Itu foto _Umerakuen_ yang merupakan tempat tinggal Gyuuki, bawahanku. Apa ponsel ini milik Gyuuki? Tidak, seingatku ia tidak datang kemari hari ini... lalu siapa? Gozumaru? Mezumaru?

Rasa penasaranku makin membuncah. Dengan segera aku membawanya ke kamarku. Di dalam ruangan pribadiku aku mulai menerka-nerka kata kunci alat komunikasi mendunia ini.

Apakah ponsel ini diberi _password_ 'Klan Nura'? Salah. Nama semua anggota klan Nura? Bukan juga!

Lalu apa?

Aku mulai menekan tombol angka. Tanggal lahir semua anggota klan sudah kucoba dan gagal. Nomor urut anggota juga bukan. Tahun berdirinya klan Nura juga...

OH! Bisa! Masuk! Tapi gagal. Aku salah kode lagi rupanya. Harus mencoba ulang.

Apa pangkat anggota inti? Bukan. Apa nama komandan tiap divisi beserta nama wakilnya? Bukan juga.

Lalu apa?

Mendadak suatu pemikiran terlintas di otakku. Dengan segera, aku menekan tombol-tombol ponsel itu hingga akhirnya kode yang aku masukkan tepat.

Aku berhasil.

Terbengong, aku membatin, mengapa tidak dari tadi aku memasukkan kode ini?

_Password_ ponsel hitam ini adalah 'Nura Yoru'—namaku.

.

Ponsel-milik-entah-siapa yang tengah aku eksplorasi kini menampilkan daftar kontak.

Nama-nama siapa saja ini? Semuanya diawali oleh angka.

"1-Kana, 2-Yura, 3-Maki... _fuck_, ini semua nama cewek!"

Kalau semua nama kontaknya wanita... apakah ini milik Kubinashi? Atau Kurotabou?

Kesal, aku mengeluarkan tampilan daftar kontak itu dan beralih ke kotak masuknya. Ya ampun, semuanya dari nama-nama yang aku baca tadi.

"Hmm... dari Kana :

'Rio, kau janji datang ke rumahku, 'kan? Aku sudah menyiapkan semuanya, kue favoritmu, teh, termasuk kond—' BANGSAT! Apa-apaan ini?!" teriakku seraya melempar ponsel itu ke sembarangan arah. Apa-apaan pesan dari Kana itu?! Ko-kon-err, apa pun itu! Kenapa benda macam itu disebut-sebut?!

Tapi siapa itu 'Rio'?

Aku segera bangkit dan memungut ponsel itu. kali ini aku mencari pesan dari nama yang lain.

"Dari Maki :

'Rio sayang, maafkan aku yang terpaksa membatalkan kencan, ya? Aku benar-benar ada urusan mendadak, maaf ya? Kau memaafkanku 'k—' bah, yang ini isinya minta maaf mulu!"

"Dari Torii :

'Rio, datang segera ke rumahku ya? Aku membutuhkanmu...' ini maksudnya apa, lagi?!"

"Dari Yura :

'Merindukanku? Baiklah. Bayangkan saja aku ada di hadapanmu, memelukmu. Aku mendesah ketika kau menggigit daun telingaku. Wajahku memerah, lalu kau bermain-main dengan dadaku. Imajinasikan bahwa aku tengah mencengkram tubuhmu, dan sebelum permainan ini berakhir aku beringsut turun kemudian mengulum pe—' **AAARRGGHH**!"

Wajahku makin memanas. Siapa pun yang memiliki ponsel ini benar-benar seorang _playboy_ mesum!

Ketika aku berniat untuk membuang jauh-jauh ponsel ini, teriakan dari luar kamarku membuatku terkejut dan nyaris kena serangan jantung. Rikuo memanggilku. "_Nii-sama? _Ada apa di dalam?!"

Terburu-buru, aku berusaha menetralkan detak jantungku dan segera membuka pintu. Benar saja, di depan ada Rikuo yang segera memelukku dengan cemas membuat jatuh beberapa helai _kimono_ yang sepertinya milikku. Apa Tsurara ceroboh memasukkan pakaianku ke dalam lemarinya lagi?

"_Nii-sama _tak apa-apa...?"

Mimik wajah Rikuo-ku terlihat takut dan pucat, membuatku merasa bersalah. Belum sempat aku menjawab pertanyaannya kulihat banyak anggota klan Nura berbondong-bondong menuju kamarku.

"Yoru-_sama*! _Apa yang terjadi?!"

Tubuhku kaku dan ponsel tadi terlupakan.

_**.**_

_**Enveloped in swaying fantasies,**_

_**The words I said to you was an IMITATION**_

_**[IMITATION BLACK—KAITO, Kamui Gakupo, Kagamine Len]**_

_**.**_

Mataku menatap datar semua orang yang berbondong-bondong mengerubungi Yoru-ku. Mulai dari Aotabou, Kejorou, Kubinashi bahkan sampai Kappa semuanya menanyai Yoru akan teriakannya yang terdengar barusan.

Yoru. _My one and only Yoru_. Andai aku bisa membuat teriakanmu seindah itu...

Tanpa semua orang ketahui, kakiku baru saja melangkah keluar dari kamar Yoru melalui pintu geser di sisi lainnya. Pas sekali, ini sudut mati. Tak akan ada yang sadar akan tindakanku di sini.

Kali ini aku masih bisa selamat. Siapa sangka aku teledor menjatuhkan ponsel 'khusus bermain'-ku di depan kamar mandi? Hh, aku rasa Yoru-ku sudah membuka membaca seperempat dari kotak masukku. Aku harus mengganti kodenya lagi kalau mau masalah _Little Nura_ di bawahku ini terpuaskan.

Aku baru saja akan beranjak menyingkir dari ruangan tersebut jika mataku tidak menangkap bayangan Tsurara yang menggenggam kedua tangan Yoru-ku dengan wajah pucat.

Yoru-ku terlihat berusaha membantah apa pun yang diucapkan Tsurara, tapi wanita itu berkeras untuk bertanya.

Apa-apaan gestur itu? Apa-apaan senyum kecil di bibir Yoru-ku itu?! Dia pikir dia itu siapa?!

"_That bitch—!_"

"Hei, pendek! Apa yang baru saja kau lakukan dari kamar si bangsat Yoru itu?"

Tubuhku terasa membeku dan berbalik.

"Gozu! Mezu! Tumben bertandang kemari di waktu sesore ini?" tanyaku balik dengan senyum. Gozumaru mengernyitkan dahi, lain dengan Mezumaru yang balas menyapaku dengan riang. Sedetik kemudian aku melihat ekspresi tangan kanan Gyuuki—Gozumaru—satu itu melunak. "Aku kemari untuk menyampaikan bingkisan hadiah untukmu, dan ini perintah Gyuuki_-sama_, bocah!"

Aku terkekeh riang mendengar kalimat Gozu. Mezumaru menghampiriku dan memberikan bingkisan yang dimaksud lalu memelukku sejenak.

Pelukan Mezu ini selalu hangat, ditambah jemari kecilnya yang kali ini meraba belakang leherku, turun ke dadaku, lalu...

Aku menyeringai kecil.

"_Nee, _Gozu, Mezu... mau main sebentar denganku?"

Selama wajah dan tubuh memenuhi standar, bolehlah dicoba.

_**.**_

_**Which do I have more, my self-pity or my pleasures?**_

_**[Butterfly On Your Right Shoulder—Kagamine Len&Rin]**_

_**.**_

Aku terbangun di tengah malam. Lagi.

"Maafkan aku—_sweetheart_, kumohon mengertilah. Aku benar-benar sibuk besok. Maaf ya?"

Suara itu lagi.

"Maafkan aku, tapi aku harus menghadiri acara keluarga. Ya, privat. Kalau sudah selesai aku janji akan segera menghubungimu."

Tumben sekali pemilik suara itu membatalkan janjinya?

"_Yes, love. You're the only one for me. Night, dear._"

...dan tumben sekali percakapannya singkat?

Ngomong-ngomong soal percakapan, aku jadi ingat akan ponsel yang kutemukan tiga hari yang lalu. Ponsel yang aku yakin ada di kamarku itu hilang begitu saja. Dengan begitu aku makin yakin bahwa pemilik suara itu adalah anggota klan Nura yang tadi mendatangi kamarku.

Rikuo jelas bukan. Ia terlalu manis dan polos untuk hal seperti itu. Tsurara... masa dia lesbi? Maaf, aku lebih memilih mengawini wanita normal ketimbang homoseksual. Aotabo jarang pakai ponsel dan kalau pun pakai pasti akan dikerjai dulu oleh Kurotabou. Kurotabou memang mesum, tapi seingatku dia tak begitu jago pakai ponsel... mungkinkah Kappa?

Tidak, tidak... Kappa bahkan lebih muda setahun* dari Rikuo dan jarang ke luar Rumah Utama. Lalu siapa...?

"..."

"..."

Gemingan yang panjang membuatku tersentak.

Aku baru sadar bahwa beberapa menit ini tak kunjung ada suara. Kurasa pemilik suara itu sudah bosan berpacaran, eh? Ya sudahlah, toh ini berarti kesempatan tidurku lebih banyak—atau tidak sama sekali.

"..."

Oke... aku akan menghitung sampai 3, dan jika ada suara lagi aku akan tidur di tempat lain.

"..."

1... tak ada suara.

2... masih sepi.

...2,5...

...2,7...

"..."

...ti—

—ga...?

Sunyi.

Sepertinya ia benar-benar menghentikan kebiasaannya berbincang malam-malam. Suasana di luar bangunan juga sepertinya sepi. Tak ada siapa pun. Hanya ada semilir angin dan bunyi dedaunan bergemerisik.

Dalam keadaan sunyi ini aku teringat seberapa besar keinginanku untuk segera melamar Tsurara.

Mengapa aku terburu-buru? Sebenarnya tidak juga. Malah sebetulnya aku merasa agak terlambat untuk menikah. Dan ada banyak alasan kenapa aku memilih Tsurara sebagai mempelai-ku untuk kelangsungan Klan Nura :

Dia polos, cek.

Dia cantik, cek.

Dia menarik, cek.

Dia hiburan yang tak membosankan, cek.

Dia suka anak kecil, cek.

Dia selalu loyal padaku, cek.

Dan yang terakhir...

...dia wanita. **CEK**.

Tiap membayangkan wajahnya yang makin hari makin terlihat cantik, jujur saja aku teringat bagaimana wajah gembira Rikuo ketika aku merencanakan untuk melamarnya besok. Matanya membola dan senyumnya tak hilang sampai akhirnya kusuruh ia tidur.

Cincin emas yang kupesan bahkan sudah siap. Besok aku akan melakukannya.

Aku harus simpan tena—

"Maaf, Maki. Aku ingin kita putus."

_**FUUUUCK!**_

_**.**_

_**In a love game, the one who falls first is the loser, right?**_

_**[SPICE!—Kagamine Len]**_

_**.**_

Aku sudah memutuskan beberapa gadisku.

Jujur, aku merasa tak enak kepada mereka, tapi aku terpaksa.

"...maaf..." bisikku tidak pada siapa-siapa.

Masih segar di telingaku, tangisan Maki dan teriakan histeris Kana. Aku juga masih terbayang isakan gadis-gadis lain yang terpaksa kuputuskan malam ini.

Mereka memanggilku. Mereka gila akan diriku. Seorang 'Yamamoto Rio' yang merupakan nama palsu untuk menjerat mereka dalam nikmat sesaat yang memiliki efek besar.

Aku memacari mereka hanya untuk mengalihkan nafsuku. Tak ada yang serius.

"Masih ada Yura dan Torii... tch, pulsaku habis, pula...!"

Aku memutuskan untuk menunda acara memutuskan mereka. Lagi pula aku masih ada acara dengan Yura besok. Aku akan memutuskannya saat itu lalu beralih ke rumah Torii.

Tapi, aku harus siap mental dan tenaga untuk kabur. Gadis-gadisku itu banyak yang kasar, sih.

Merenung sejenak, aku mengingat masa-masa penuh gairahku dengan mereka semua. Dengan Yura... Kana... Maki... Torii... yang lain...

Wow. Kalau diingat-ingat aku ini benar-benar pria jantan sejati. Tampangku boleh manis, tapi jangan kira mainku tidak kasar. Yah, semua permainanku dengan mereka adalah 'yang terbaik', ini aku kutip dari semua pacarku—maksudku mantan dan calon mantanku.

Jika kalian bertanya-tanya; mengapa aku terpaksa memutuskan mereka maka jawabannya sangat simpel.

Aku bosan.

Apa? Kalian menganggap aku keterlaluan karena memutuskan mereka dengan alasan paling tidak bertanggungjawab itu?

Sebenarnya, aku bosan bermain kucing-kucingan.

Karena itulah aku mengiyakan ajakan Kakek untuk pergi ke tempat Itaku—ketua keluarga _yakuza_ Toonoo yang merupakan rekan terbaik klan Nura. Di sana aku akan menimba ilmu dan melatih semua kemampuanku untuk bertahun-tahun sebagaimana banyak anggota kedua klan yang saling berlatih.

Tapi asal kalian tahu, tinggal bersama Itaku berarti aku harus pindah ke _mansion_ Jepang Toono. Di sana mentalku akan ditempa sebaik mungkin dengan keadaan alam yang berarti tak boleh ada pengganggu. Jika benar aku akan pindah bersamanya, maka aku akan berangkat jam 10 usai acara perpisahan singkatku besok sekaligus setelah aku memutuskan kedua pacarku yang tersisa.

Sekaligus sebelum aku melihat Yoru-ku melamar Tsurara.

Kenapa ngotot tak pakai ponsel padahal pulsanya bisa diisi? Karena ponsel jelas akan dibuang oleh Itaku jika aku membawanya. Semua komunikasi dengan dunia luar akan dijalankan dengan surat—aneh, memang. Tapi Itaku pernah mengatakannya padaku bahwa ini adalah salah satu cara melatih kesabaran dan menjaga pola hidup sehat tanpa gelombang elektromagnetik tak sehat dari piranti canggih itu.

Semuanya berawal dari Kakek yang mengajakku bicara mengenai perasaanku terhadap Yoru, dan aku sendiri yang mengatakan bahwa aku ingin selalu bersamanya. Kakek sebenarnya tak keberatan dengan hasrat terpendamku, tapi ketika aku mendengar penjelasan Yoru sebelum ia tidur tadi aku merasa seperti dilempar ke Neraka oleh orang yang kucintai.

Aku bukannya muak pada Yoru. Hanya saja aku tak terima dengan perhatiannya untuk Tsurara. Bahkan terkadang ketika aku memastikan ia sudah tidur, kakakku itu akan menggumamkan nama Tsurara. Apalagi ketika ia mengatakan untuk melamarnya...

"_**Riku, kau masih ingat saranmu untuk menikahi Tsurara?"**_

"_**Hah?"**_

"_**Terima kasih. Akhirnya aku sadar, **_**otouto**_**—**_

—_**aku akan melamarnya besok!"**_

Padahal aku tak menyarankannya, aku hanya bertanya pendapatnya mengenai pelayan ceroboh yang kadang ingin sekali kubunuh itu. Sialnya tak peduli berapa kali pun aku menunjukkan rasa cintaku kepadanya, ia pasti akan menganggap itu sebagai rasa sayang semata.

Ia memilih Tsurara.

Ia tak akan pernah memilihku.

Ia akan menghabiskan sisa umurnya dengan Tsurara... mulai dari besok.

"Rikuo,"

Panggilan Kakek membuat kesadaranku yang tengah duduk di pohon sakura kesayangan _obaa-sama* _kembali.

"_Hai', Ojii-sama*?_" balasku dengan senyum.

Ya, namaku Nura Rikuo. Akulah orang yang memendam cin—maksudku **obsesi** terhadap Nura Yoru, kakak beda Ibuku. Akulah pemilik ponsel berisi pesan-pesan intim dari banyak gadisku sekaligus remaja bejat yang sudah meniduri Gozu dan Mezu tiga hari yang lalu.

Haha, mungkin tiga hari yang lalu itu adalah seks terakhir yang kunikmati sebelum kembali lagi kemari 5 tahun mendatang.

Hei, kurasa kalian sudah tahu arti peribahasa jangan menilai buku dari sampulnya, bukan?

Kakek duduk bergeming di tempatnya—di atas batu besar sebelah pohon tempatku bersantai—, namun lamat-lamat bibirnya bergerak, "Apa kau yakin dengan semua ini?"

Terpaku, bibirku terasa sangat lengket untuk digerakkan. Aku tahu apa yang dimaksud Kakekku—dan aku tidak yakin. Bukan! Aku lebih dari yakin.

Tunggu... mana yang benar?

Kakek terus menatapku dan kini cerutu favoritnya tengah ia hisap. Kalau Kakek sudah mengeluarkannya berarti waktu untuk berpikirku benar-benar lama.

Aku pun tersenyum lemah setelah waktu menunjukkan pukul 2—pagi buta.

"Aku yakin, _ojii-sama._"

_**.**_

_**But don't you wanna lend me a hand sometime**_

_**Though, I'm getting kinda tired here!**_

_**[World Is Mine—Kagamine Len ver.]**_

_**.**_

Pagi ini pukul 10 Nura Yoru terbangun dengan perasaan tak nyaman.

Kepalanya terasa pening dan tubuhnya terasa limbung tapi ia memutuskan untuk menampakkkan wajah arogan khas pemimpin klan sebagaimana kewajibannya. Ia bahkan tak mempedulikan tatapan sedih atau isakan semua anak buah yang ia lewati. Ia juga sudah tak mempedulikan misteri ponsel-dengan-pesan-mesum yang lenyap dari kamarnya.

Namun semua ekspresi yang ia siapkan tersapu bersih ketika melihat sosok adiknya beranjak keluar dari kamarnya bersama Itaku—pemuda berambut hitam pendek acak-acakkan dilengkapi bandana kuning—yang berdiri di samping pemuda berambut cokelat-hitam tersebut.

"Riku...?"

Adiknya Nura Rikuo pun menghentikan langkah dan menolehkan kepalanya diikuti oleh Itaku. "Yoru-_nii_,"

Yoru tak mempedulikan keberadaan Itaku yang menatapnya tajam. "Kau mau ke mana Riku? Dan kenapa ada Itaku yang mengikutimu?"

Rikuo hanya tersenyum manis namun terlihat secercah paksaan di matanya.

"Mulai hari ini aku akan tinggal bersama Itaku untuk berlatih di Toonoo, _onii-sama_. Aku akan kembali 5 tahun lagi."

Penuturan Rikuo bagaikan petir di siang bolong bagi sang Kakak.

"T-tapi kenapa Riku? Bukankah kau bisa berlatih di Rumah Utama ini? Apa ada yang mengganggumu? Akan aku hajar dia!" sanggahnya dengan nada tak percaya. Rikuo memudarkan senyumnya, dan tatapannya berubah dari lembut menjadi keras.

"Diam."

"Rikuo, katakan padaku bahwa semua ini bohong—"

"Diam."

"—dan nanti kita akan membakar dupa untuk _oyaji*_ bersama-sama lagi—"

"Aku bilang **diam**."

"Ya, Rikuo? Kita beresi lagi isi tamu itu dan makan semangka bersama?"

"**AKU BILANG DIAM, YORU!**"

Yoru tercekat.

Seumur hidupnya baru kali ini ia mendengar adik satu-satunya memanggil namanya langsung. Belum pulih rasa syoknya, Yoru mendapati Rikuo yang telah berjalan menjauhinya dengan tangan Itaku yang ia tarik. Itaku sendiri hanya diam menuruti keinginan Rikuo sambil sesekali mengintip sosok pemimpin Klan Nura yang terlihat tak terima di belakangnya. '_Aku menang_', batinnya singkat.

Itaku bersyukur pada siapa pun yang mengusulkan kepindahan Rikuo. Sudah 6 tahun lamanya ia memendam perasaan pada adik _sandaime*_ Klan Nura itu. Ini adalah kesempatannya dan jangan harap ia akan melepaskannya begitu saja.

Apa pun untuk Rikuo-**nya.**

"Tunggu—**Rikuo**!"

Yoru segera berlari dan berlari, berusaha untuk menggapai sosok adik kecilnya. Tanpa ia duga kecepatan Rikuo dalam berlari bahkan lebih cepat darinya, dan Rikuo tak menoleh sedikit pun padanya. Semua panggilannya tak digubris. Hingga langkah ketiganya telah melewati batas pagar Rumah Utama Klan Nura.

Yoru merasa teriris-iris. Mengapa adiknya begitu kukuh untuk meninggalkan Rumah Utama...? Bukankah ia selama ini selalu setia untuk menemaninya...?

"**RIKUO**!"

Rikuo berusaha untuk tidak mengacuhkan teriakan kakaknya. Dengan gesit, ia berlari meninggalkan Yoru yang segera ditarik mundur kembali ke ruangannya. Dari sela-sela pintu utama, ia dapat melihat Rikuo yang terus berlari dan makin mengecil dalam penglihatannya.

Rikuonya tercinta yang tengah menarik tangan Itaku yang tak begitu ramah.

"Itaku... kau janji untuk menolongku, 'kan...?" bisik Rikuo lirih. Itaku menatapnya dengan wajah terkejut, namun sedetik kemudian ia tersenyum kecil.

"Apa pun keinginanmu, Rikuo."

_Bahkan aku rela memasuki Neraka untuk terus bersamamu._

Yoru paham benar arti tatapan Itaku terhadap adik beda 3 tahunnya yang sangat ia sayangi. Itaku mencintai adiknya, Itaku ter-obesi oleh adiknya, dan Itaku rela mengorbankan apa saja yang ia miliki selama itu untuk Rikuo.

Rasa posesif menjalari setiap aliran darahnya, rasa takut dan kehilangan mengambil alih otaknya. Ia merasa nyaris gelap mata melihat sosok Rikuo yang kini tertutupi pintu utama.

Air mata Yoru meleleh secara perlahan, membuat Tsurara yang selama ini memujanya sekaligus orang yang seharusnya ia lamar hari ini tak mampu bergerak dari posisinya menahan sang majikan.

Tanpa semua orang sadari, seorang Nura Yoru baru saja patah hati.

_**.**_

_**The number one princess in this whole entire world of mine**_

_**To me, you're more precious than anyone else**_

_**I'll be the one to hold your hand**_

_**Are you not satisfied with me, are you gonna leave me like a toy?**_

_**[World Is Mine—Kagamine Len ver.]**_

_**.**_

_**And I have so much to say but you so far away—So Far Away/A7X**_

'_**This is the END'**_

_**.**_

_**.**_

_**.**_

_**_'AFTER_THAT'_**_

_**.**_

Tak akan ada yang pernah tahu bagaimana cara benda itu bisa diletakkan tanpa membangunkan sang pemilik ruangan.

Sebuah ponsel _flip_ berwarna hitam yang kini sengaja ditinggalkan oleh pemiliknya dalam keadaan terbuka di atas meja kecil sang _sandaime_ memperlihatkan sebuah pesan yang sengaja dipasang sebagai gambar utama piranti mungil itu.

Isinya tidak memiliki basa-basi, hanya sebuah pesan yang mengandung curahan hati seorang pemuda untuk kakaknya tercinta yang melewati batas Agama.

'_Aishiteru, Yoru-oniisama. Gomennasai.*'_

Bahkan orang yang dituju pun kini masih belum sadar akan keberadaannya.

_**.**_

_**_END_OF_'AFTER_THAT'_**_

_**.**_

_**.**_

_**.**_

**.~Glossary~.**

**Yakuza—preman Jepang**

**Otouto—adik laki-laki**

**Sama—panggilan untuk orang yang dihormati**

**Ojii-sama/jiji—Kakek(formal/kasar)**

**Okaa-sama—Ibu**

**Onii-sama/nii-sama—kakak laki-laki**

**Nandesuka/nanda yo—ada apa(formal/kasar)**

**Ore hitori no Yoru—Yoru-ku satu-satunya**

**Hai'—ya/baik**

**Shoudasho—yang pertama**

**Sandaime—yang ketiga**

**Obaa-sama—nenek**

**Aishiteru, Yoru-oniisama. Gomennasai—aku mencintaimu, kakak. Maafkan aku**

**Kappa saya buat muda setahun dari Rikuo karena saya rasa dia masih remaja atau anak-anak.**

**A/N :**

4K+... wow...

Ehem. Haaai~! Jumpa lagi dengan Noey yang _AWESOME_ ini! Lama tak jumpa, sayang. Maafkan aku, aku selingkuh dengan situs pendaftaran peserta didik baru setelah misuh-misuh gak karuan ke layar komputer. Heran, yang lebih—maaf—bodoh dari saya kok bisa dapat nilai lebih tinggi?! C****kk...!

Di kisah ini akhirnya saya menyadari kesalahan terbesar saya sebagai penulis : **saya gak jago mainin alur. **(telat)

Yak, inilah fic pertama di fandom NnM didedikasikan untuk ulang tahun adikku tersayang, **Shizu-chan**. Semoga memuaskan!

...mohon-saran-dan-kritiknya...


End file.
